Conventional electronic devices typically include a variety of distinct input devices formed from a plurality of components. For example, conventional electronic devices typically include a touch display to allow a user to interact with the device. Touch displays typically include a plurality of sensor assemblies that may be positioned inside the casing of the electronic device. The sensor assemblies may be used to detect when a user touches an external surface of the electronic device with the desire to interact with the device. When the sensor assemblies detect a user's touch, the sensor assemblies may send an electrical input signal to distinct portions of the electronic device.
Conventional sensor assemblies include a plurality of layers and/or components to detect the user's touch or interaction with the electronic device. However, as the number of layers and/or components increase in the sensor assemblies, so does the required space for housing the assembly within the electronic device. That is, as the number of layers and/or components increase in the sensor assemblies, the over height and/or z-space of the sensor assemblies also increases.
Additionally, a bond must be formed between all layers and/or components of the conventional sensor assemblies. With an increase in the layers and/or components, the likelihood of a bonding of the assembly to come undone or uncoupled increases. Where two layers or components of the sensor assembly come uncoupled, the sensor assembly may have reduced operational function, or may become inoperable.